


birthday kisses

by wortfee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortfee/pseuds/wortfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»So, Marco and you, you're not a couple now?« Mats asks and Auba has to roll his eyes. »No, we're not«<br/>»Friends with benefits, then? Friends, who have feelings for each other, but deny it?« </p><p>»Wait, you two aren't a couple?« Julian stands in front of them, his eyebrows raised high and he looks so geniunley confused that Auba has to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/gifts).



> for sandra, i love you jaan

Auba only remembers bits and pieces from last night, which isn't a surprise, really. They've all had far too much to drink, but it was his birthday party and their next training is in two days. So, he remembers presents that were shoved into his arms, but he doesn't remember where the hell he put them, and he remembers Mats singing some shit, and Lukasz calling Kuba because _I miss him so, so, so much, but especially I miss his fluffy beard_ , and he remembers kissing Marco - wait, what? Auba groans and tries to get out of his bed, but his head hurts and his stomach lurches.

He kissed Marco. Or Marco kissed him. He doesn't know how it started and when it ended or how this all happened, but he remembers the way Marco smiled against his lips and how close their bodies were, pressed together while they danced. He remembers the pure happiness he felt.  
This doesn't come as a big surprise either. He knows what he feels for Marco, and he knew it for a rather long time. He swore to himself, though, that he never would act on it. He couldn't live without their friendship, couldn't live with the knowledge that he destroyed it because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Auba tries to get out of his bed again, and he fails again, this time because his legs are strangely tangled into the blankets. Maybe he should just give up and wait until someone comes to save him. (And no, he totally doesn't imagine Marco coming in his room, smiling and gently kissing him awake. That would be ridiculous, and Auba isn't a teenager anymore.) Unfortunately, nobody comes to save him, but his phone rings and this time he has to get out of his bed. It takes a few seconds, the ringing already stopped once and starts again now. Fucking phone and fuck the person, who tries to call him when he's still hungover. He stumbles to the other end of the room, where his jeans lie and grasps his phone without bothering to check who's called.

»Hello?«, he grumbles, and hears immediately a laugh. Auba would recognize that laugh everywhere. His heart is beating faster, almost as fast as when he sprints.  
»I'm glad that you're still living after last night,« Marco laughs again and Auba wonders why he's so cheerful. Didn't he drink? Doesn't he remember the kiss? Or even worse, maybe he doesn't care? Maybe it was just a kiss, nothing more, maybe he imagined the smile he felt against his lips.

»Auba? Are you okay?« He sounds worried now, but Auba can't answer, the words are stuck in his throat. »Auba? Auba, answer me!«

Auba hangs up. He doesn't want to, but he also doesn't want to think about Marco right now, what this call means and what their kiss means. Instead, he calls Mats because Mats is always a good listener and he knows all of the _I love Marco Reus, but I don't think he loves me back - Situation._  
Mats picks up after the second ring.  
»G'Morning, Auba,« he mumbles. »Everything alright?« He sounds sleepy, but Auba doesn't care for once that he woke him up.  
»I kissed Marco last night, oh god, why didn't you do anything?«  
»You did what? Wait, Auba how - yes, Cathy I'm good, it's only Auba,« Auba hears Mats's wife call something in the background and dogs barking.  
»Cathy says hello,« Mats says and Auba doesn't have to be there to know that Mats is smiling like a goofy teenager and probably watching Cathy move around or something like that. Since he got married, Mats is ridiculously happy all the time. It's so cute sometimes that he wants to throw up.  
»Anyway, what do you mean you kissed Marco?«

»I don't know if I kissed him or he kissed me or if we both decided at the same time to kiss each other, but really, that's not my problem. What the hell do I do now?«

»Well, you could talk to him. I mean, he kissed you back, right? I know it's a big deal for you - don't deny it, it's obvious - but it isn't the end of the world now, is it?«

Auba wants to tell Mats, that no, it isn't the end of the world, it feels much more like the beginning of a whole new world, full of chances and full of love. He wants to tell Mats that this feeling scares him, that the love he feels for Marco is a constant ache in his heart, a constant reminder of his fears and his hopes.

»I'll call him later«, he says instead because Mats is a good listener and someone who understands, but right now he doesn't even understand himself.

 

It takes Auba two hours to gather enough courage to call Marco, and his courage decreases with every second after he dialled Marco's number.  
»Auba! Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?« Marco sounds angry, the worry clear in his voice and Auba tries to tell himself that it doesn't mean anything, that Marco would worry about anyone, but he doesn't succeed.  
»I'm sorry,«he says and he means it, but he's smiling and of course, Marco hears his smile in his voice, even though he can't see Auba. He doesn't need to.  
»I'm serious, Auba, that wasn't funny. I wanted to check on you, but Marcel didn't want to drive me, that fucker«

Auba has to smile again, and he doesn't want to talk about the kiss, but he hopes so much in that moment, that he can't stop himself.»Do you remember our kiss?«, he blurts out. Marco doesn't answer for a few seconds, but Auba can hear his breathing, slightly to fast.

»Of course, I do. How could I forget that?« And Auba doesn't really know what Marco means by that, but he has to say something if only to prevent that Marco hears his own, ragged breathing.  
»So, it was a good kiss?«

Marco laughs. »If you think a kiss with those lips of yours is anything else but good, then something isn't right with the world.« Marco laughs again, and this time it's such a pleasant sound, a sound that is washing like a wave over him, that Auba has to laugh too. »No, seriously. It was good, we are good. Right?«

»Yeah, we are good,« Auba answers and lets Marco talk, loses himself in Marco's voice and little laughs, everytime he tells him another story of his birthday that he doesn't remember.

 

It happens weeks after his birthday. Mats shoots him glances all the time now when they have training, especially when they fool around, but Auba mostly ignores his stares. Nothing really changed. They still spend hours playing FIFA together and Marco is still the last person to leave him when he celebrates a goal, he is still Batman and Marco is his Robin.

So when Mats asks him one day after training what happened, Auba just shrugs and says »nothing«. It's the truth, kind of at least.

»So, Marco and you, you're not a couple now?« Mats asks and Auba has to roll his eyes. »No, we're not«  
»Friends with benefits, then? Friends, who have feelings for each other, but deny it?«

»Wait, you two aren't a couple?« Julian stands in front of them, his eyebrows raised high and he looks so geniunley confused that Auba has to laugh.  
»Why would you even think we are couple? We're just Auba and Marco,« he says and hopes that the little Wiggle will shut up now, but of course he doesn't. Auba taught him too well.  
»Seriously, how could someone not think you are couple? You do realize that you do everything together, right? You drive him around all the time, and Marco brings you food, you wear each other clothes without even realizing it and you look at him like he's the sun and your stars«

Mats claps Julian on his shoulder. »Here, listen to the kid. He knows your own relationship better than you do«  
»I am not in a relationship with Marco!« Auba shouts, but Mats just winks at him. »Marco looks at you the same, by the way,« he says, lifts up his bag, and leaves.

»Is it true?« asks Auba after a while.  
»What?«  
»That he looks at me the same way?« Julian's gaze on him softens, and it shouldn't be possible for the kid to look so mature at that moment. When Auba was nineteen, he didn't even know how to spell maturity, let alone be mature in any way.  
»Yes, Auba. He really does«

Auba doesn't know what to say, so he just goes for a hug.

 

Marco chops fruits, when Auba comes into his flat. He has the spare keys for months now, he didn't even question it when Marco handed him key, just smiled.  
»Ahh, open your mouth!« Marco turns around and shoves a spoon full of fruits in his mouth. »Tastes good?« Auba chews carefully and tries to hide a smile. »Yeah, of course, it's only fruit salad«  
»Never say that,« Marco says laughing. »Don't you remember Mats's fruit salad with chili? I don't know why he thought that'd be a good idea, but it was terrible«  
Marco doesn't wait for his answer, he turns around again and chops more fruits, while humming a Chris Brown song terribly off-tune.

Auba never realized how domestic they became, and now, he isn't able to think about anything else the whole evening, until Marco is laying on the sofa, his feet in Auba's lap and watching some German thrillers, which all are incredibly boring in Auba's opinion.  
»Auba, could you put my phone into the charger?« Marco hands him his phone without looking away from the screen. »Yes, you lazy ass«, he says and snaps the phone out of Marco's hand. »I'm not lazy!«  
»You are«, Auba just says and as he wants to plug Marco's phone in, Marco practically jumps in his lap, takes his phone and puts it in the charger himself.  
»You see, I am not lazy«, he says smugly and his face is only an inch or two away from Auba. He is so close, that Auba can count each of his lashes. He leans his forehead against Marco's and whispers: »No, you aren't.«

Marco kisses him like he can't breathe without Auba's lips on his own. It's desperate and sloppy, but mostly it's just hot. Auba moans in Marco's mouth, and presses the other one tighter against him.  
»Je t'aime,« he whispers against Marco's lips, and he feels that smile again like the one at his birthday party.  
»Je t'aime,« Marco says and giggles, probably because the foreign words feel strange on his tongue. »Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime«, he says again and again, as he kisses down Auba's face, his neck and nibbles at his ears.

»Why didn't you ever say something before?« Auba groans. Marco stops from sucking hickeys on his neck. »I thought it was clear,« he says quietly. »And I think I knew that you love me too, but I didn't want to pressure into something, you know?«

»You're stupid«, Auba concludes. »Hey! You could have said something too,« Marco pouts and Auba wants to kiss the pout away, although it looks very cute. Instead, he grinds his hips up against Marco's ass. »Why are we even discussing this now, when we could have sex? Come on, hurry up« Marco rolls his eyes and continues to suck at his neck. »Be patient, Auba, or you won't get the best blow job of your life« Auba just laughs.

 

After they fucked the couch is a mess, and Auba is as well.

»So, was it good sex?« Marco asks, and his tone is teasing, but his eyes look strangely serious.  
»Of course it was. Well, it's quite surprising that you were able to give me the best blow job of my life with those lips of yours,« Marco looks at him confused. »Well, because yours are so thin, you have practically no lips at all, you know what I mean?«

»You dick!«, Marco shouts and punches his chest, laughing. Auba takes his hand gently into his and kisses every knuckle, every finger.  
»We're good. Right?«  
»Yes. We're more than good«, Auba answers. Because nothing in his whole life felt as good as Marco in his arms.


End file.
